


Power-Hungry Fools

by PrettyBoyTom



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Doubting life decisions, Friends to Enemies, M/M, My new thing is hurting Tom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Boys Go Questing, Tom Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyTom/pseuds/PrettyBoyTom
Summary: Tom has become quite accustomed to being an Ianitee now that Dianite is locked away in the Darkness's prison. He actually really likes being a follower of Ianite. He gets to hang out with Jordan a lot now and he enjoys the other man's company. Everything is going great until Dianite's voice shows up in Tom's head again, reminding him of a deal they had.I suck at tagging, so sorry for the lack of tags, they'll update as the fic updates.
Relationships: Syndicate/CaptainSparklez, Tom Cassell & Jordan Maron, Tom Cassell/Jordan Maron, synHD/captainsparklez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Power-Hungry Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CursedKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedKitty/gifts).



> The characters in this fic are treated as characters NOT as the streamers themselves ♥

Tom jumps down from the window of the second floor of a rundown building into the grass below and looks around the overgrown town square. “Jordan, you found anything?” He walks towards the centre of the square, inspecting the old dried-up well. There doesn’t seem to be anything in it, the water must have left it long ago as cracks have formed in its walls, creeping their way up to the surface. The door of a different house Tom just came from swings open as Jordan exits the building, shaking his head. “Nothing here either, again just the same odd-looking redstone.” The older Ianitee closes the door behind him as he inspects the house number. “Wait, Tom, what’s the number on the house you just checked?” Tom walks back to where he just came from, pushing some of the overgrown vines out of the way. “Uhh, number 7. Why?” Jordan doesn’t answer, instead, he walks up the another one of the houses that surround the square. Tom makes his way over to Jordan, interesting in knowing what the other has discovered. “I think there’s a pattern, like a clue.” Tom groans. “I suck at redstone! Couldn’t it have been a horde of zombies instead?”

It takes the duo a good thirty minutes to figure out the puzzle. By activating the redstone circuits in each house in the correct order they manage to open up the bottom of the well, revealing an entrance to what can only be described as a creepy cellar. “I ain’t going down there first,” Tom says as he sees the cobweb-covered hallway. “I’ll follow your lead, mister muscleman.” Jordan snorts, the nickname amuses him. “I’ll protect you, Thomas. Don’t worry.” 

Torch in one hand and a sword in the other, Jordan leads the way as he and Tom enter the cellar. A hallway leads them into what appears to be an abandoned underground church. There are dead bodies on the floor between the pews and surrounding a shrine at the back. “Stay low,” Jordan whispers as he kneels behind one of the pews. Tom joins him, crouching down beside him. “I don’t think they’re actually dead, lemme check.” Jordan pulls a necklace from under his chest plate, it’s gold with an enamelled eye of ender on it on one side. Tom has seen the other side before, it’s got an old sigil on it that Dec taught Jordan, but he doesn’t know what it means or does. As he closes his eyes, the older man mutters some words under his breath as the symbols on the other side seem to light up. Jordan opens his eyes quickly as he whispers, “They’re all zombies, get ready for a fight.” Tom nods in response and unsheaths his sword. Both men jump up simultaneously, swords out and ready to fight.

The seemingly dead bodies begin to animate as Jordan expected, eyes glowing a bright shade of purple. Tom steps forewards, ready to fight, but Jordan sticks out his arm and halts him. “Wait, I don’t think they’re hostile.” As he finishes his sentence, the zombies bow their heads to the two Ianitees. One of them speaks to them in a low and damaged voice. “Welcome, heroes. You are here for the relic?” The champion speaks up. “Yes, we are. We are followers of Ianite and we need the relic in order to-” The zombie interrupts him. “Your motivation needs not to be said, if it is for balance we will know.” All zombies turn their eyes to the ceiling and start chanting in a language unknown to both heroes. A breeze picks up and starts blowing faster and faster, circling the Ianitees. The chanting turns into a low hum as the noise of the wind becomes louder and louder, still picking up speed. Tom grabs onto Jordan’s arm as he is almost swept away by the force of it, the other making sure to keep him close as the tunnel of wind suddenly disappears. “Very well, it seems both of you have passed.” Then, the zombies collapse again as if nothing happened.

Jordan slowly walks towards the back of the room, eyeing the bodies on the floor as he steps over them. Tom is following closely behind him. “Is that it?” Tom stretches out his arm and points at a bejewelled chalice that has appeared on the altar of the shrine. “No, that is just a regular old magical Chalice of Balance,” Jordan comments sarcastically and the other sticks out his tongue at him. “Let’s take this thing and get the heck out of here, the bodies are kinda freaking me out,” Jordan says as he steps up on the platform and opens his backpack. Tom picks up the chalice and carefully places it in the bag alongside an old tome and a cloudy yet softly glowing amethyst orb. “That makes three relics of balance,” The zombie crosses his arms over his chest. “Look at our teamwork, actual legends!” Jordan slings the backpack over his shoulder and looks at his friend. “Didn’t doubt us for a second.”

The journey home is surprisingly easy, they don’t run into any significant trouble besides a few drowned tugging at their boat. “What do you think these relics are for?” Tom asks Jordan, hoping that the other knows more than he does. “I’m not sure, but I’m assuming it’s got something to do with gaining more power so we can start getting Dianite back from that prison.” Jordan hasn’t got a clue either, but speculations are better than a simple ‘I don’t know’. “That would make sense,” Deep down, Tom hopes that Jordan is far away from the truth. He’s been enjoying his time as a follower of Ianite a lot and he doesn’t want to hurt his friend when he inevitably has to go back to Dianite. He made a deal with the god after all. “I think I can see your lighthouse,” Jordan interrupts Tom’s thoughts. “I’ll get us to the Trial House, Ianite said she’d be there.”

As Jordan said, Ianite is at the Trial House, she’s waiting on the shore under the arch. As she sees the men approach she waves at them to make sure she’s got their attention. “Welcome back, heroes!” She says to her followers as they set foot on dry land. “Did you find my relics?” Jordan swings his backpack off his back as he answers his Lady. “Yes we did, they’re right here.” He opens the bag to show her the three relics. “Splendid! Now, can you hand them to me?” The captain gives Ianite the three items as Tom stands behind him, overseeing everything as if they could be jumped at any moment. “These relics will help us further our quest for balance.” The goddess finally says as all three relics float around her. Tom clears his throat before he speaks up. “Lady, what are the relics for, specifically? Some kind of ritual?”

“-And the power from the ritual should make sure any trace of the darkness on the islands is revealed so we can take care of it accordingly.” Ianite finishes her long explanation. Both men nod at her, neither expected a nearly hour-long lecture on a revelation ritual. “You are dismissed, tomorrow we’ll commence the ritual. I’ll notify the priest.” And with that, Ianite disappears. 

Jordan picks up his bag again, brushing some dirt off it. “You got anything to do today or do you wanna go hunting for wither skulls?” The captain asks. The two had been wanting to get a new beacon for the trail house. Before Tom can answer, however, there is a voice in his head stopping him. “ _ Tell him you have plans, go to our meeting spot. _ ” Tom blinks. “Uhh, I have plans, sorry. I gotta make a new vault.” How was Dianite able to speak to him like this? Did he escape? “You never had an actual vault, Tom. You can’t call this one new.” Jordan teases. “Good luck!” The captain walks to his boat and sails off as Tom grabs his trident and uses that to dash through the water and jump up onto his volcano.

Tom doesn’t see him. Dianite isn’t here, so he didn’t get out of prison. right? “ _Hello, zombie boy. Long time no… speak._ ” Dianite’s voice is back in his head again, clearer than before. “ _I’ve managed to find a way to contact you, but it is only brief. It is time to honour your end of the deal._ ” Tom shivers, the voice feels rough in his head and it hurts to listen to it. “What do you need, my lord?” Dianite chuckles, the feeling in his head is painful and it almost makes Tom throw up. “ _Remember the Orb? I need you to activate it before Ianite does her little ritual._ ”Tom’s head feels like it’s going to explode, the pain is growing unbearable. “ _Do it tonight. Your instincts will help you. Good luck, zombie bo-_ ” Dianite’s voice is gone a bit too soon, but Tom is glad it is. He knows it’s time to hold up his end of this cursed deal, and he’ll do it even though he has his doubts about his faith.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain went brrrr and gave me this fic idea so here is chapter one >:)
> 
> My other fic does have priority, so no worries about that one not getting finished ♥


End file.
